


Summer Magic [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS; MAY BE DISCONTINUED]

by strangehamiltonchild



Category: American Revolution RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alex is a thot oop, F/M, James Jr. is an ass, John’s pan, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, everyone is tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: a basic Harry Potter/Historical Hamilton thing that no one wants[author’s note: hey guys! so I wrote all of this about 2-3 years ago, as I say in the first chapter, and looking back at it, I rlly don’t like how I wrote it. so! what does that mean for this series? well, I might rewrite it, but if I end up running out of ideas for it, then it will most likely be discontinued. I feel like this fic isn’t getting a lot of support anyways, it’s mostly just hits (which I do appreciate, but them comments guys-). anyways, all of that being said, enjoy the 9th grade Hamilton fic!]
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, OC/James Hamilton Jr., Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writin this 2 years ago and it’s not done yet bc I just kinda stopped havin motivation for it??????  
> but if y’all like it I might continue it  
> I’ll also take ideas for future chapters bc I’m all out for this one-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought I should mention this: Alex and John are 6th years, Laf is a 3rd year, and Herc graduated years ago but refuses to leave Gryffindor Tower

“So this is Hogwarts.”  
I stare up at the large castle before me.  
“Yup,” says a voice to my right. “Beautiful, ain’t it?”  
I turn to my right to look at the boy who had just spoken. “It’s bigger than Ilvermorny. Definitely not what I’m used to.”  
“Don’t worry, there are a ton of nice people here who’ll help ya out if you’re lost. I just so happen to be one of ‘em.” The boy smiles, his perfect white teeth shining in the moonlight.  
“Thanks, John.” I smile slightly and hug him.  
John laughs softly and wraps his arms around me, almost in a protective way. “It’s nothin’, buddy. My older brother just so happens to go here, so I know my way around.”  
“LAURENS, WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
John lets go of me and we both turn. Two boys are racing towards us, the big one dragging the small one behind him.  
“WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!” the big one says. “YOU TOTALLY RAN OFF AT THE STATION!”  
“Calm down Herc, I had to get the newbie,” John says, rolling his eyes.  
“Zat is what I told ‘im,” the slightly smaller but taller boy says with a slick French accent, “but ‘e did not listen.”  
I just stare at the three of them, not knowing what to say. I’m speechless, that’s new…  
“Does ‘e speak?”  
I blink, my eyes coming back into focus. “Wh-what-“  
“‘E does!” The French one smiles. “J’mappelle Lafayette, et c’est Hercules Mulligan.”  
John laughs nervously. “Um, Laf, I don’t think he-“  
“Bonjour Lafayette et Hercules. J’mappelle Alexander Hamilton.”  
John stared at me, his mouth hanging open with surprise. “How-“  
“I took French at Ilvermorny.”  
“A wizarding school teaches French?!”  
“And math, history, science, stuff like that. The magic stuff is on the side.”  
Laf -I’m guessing that’s his nickname- looks at Herc and smiles. “Can I go zer? Pleeeeease?”  
“Nope. You’re stuck here, Frenchie.”  
John sighs and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the lake. “You’re goin’ with the first years since you’re new. Hagrid’ll take y’all over to the school while I go with the sixth years. You’ll be fine, ‘kay? Hagrid’s a nice guy, he’ll take care of ya.”  
I nod.  
“Good.”  
He smiles and lets go of my hand, starting to walk away. I bite my lip and reach out to grab his hand. “John-“ He turns around, and I notice his shimmering blue eyes. They look kinda like mine, but...brighter. I feel my face becoming warm, and I pray he doesn’t notice the blush that slowly creeps along my face.  
He smiles. “Yes, Alexander?”  
I can’t seem to be able to form a response. Words won’t come out of my mouth, like they’re stuck in my throat. I close my eyes to stop myself from staring into his.  
“Alex?” he asks again. He’s closer now, I can hear his voice more clearly. I open my eyes slightly and he’s right there. His warm breath on my lips against the cold night air sends a shiver through my body. I lean forward and-  
“FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!”  
A voice booms through the night, making me jump back in surprise and turn towards the voice. A tall man with dark brown hair and a long beard is standing near three or four boats, a few scared first years crowding around him.  
“John, who’s-“ I turn back to John, but he’s not there. I bite my lip and head towards the tall guy. The first years stare at me like I’m an animal in a zoo. The tall man notices me and smiles.  
“You must be Alexander!”  
I nod hesitantly.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts, Alexander!”  
“Y-you can call me Alex-“ My throat feels dry, like it’s filled with sand.  
“Alright Alex. ‘M Hagrid. I’ll be takin yeh over teh the school.”  
“W-with kids-?”  
“Ayep. What year yeh in, Alex?”  
“Um-“ I don’t really know how the grades work here, but considering John’s a sixth year… “I’m a sophomore at Ilvermorny, but I don’t think that’s-“  
“Sixth year among a gaggle o’ first years,” Hagrid chuckles. “Yer almost out o’ school but yer comin’ in wi’ first years.”  
Oh God, I’m shaking. I’ve never been this nervous in my entire life. Alexander Hamilton and nervous don’t exactly go together, especially not in the same sentence.  
When all of the first years gather around us, Hagrid begins dividing them among boats. I go with a little girl named Katherine and a boy name Josh who I assume is her brother. When everyone’s in the boats, I ask one of the kids how we’re going to get over the school considering there are no- Holy shit, the boats are moving by themselves. Dammit, sometimes I forget there’s magic in this world.  
We pass under a bridge and arrive at a little patch of earth under the castle. We all clamber out of the boats and gather together, with Hagrid in the front of the group. He opens a large metal door and leads us inside into a long hallway. There are doors to the right, and paintings everywhere. Hagrid tells us to wait here while he “goes inteh the Grand Hall”. I sigh and lean against the wall. It seems like hours before the doors finally open, and loud voices emit from what I assume is the Grand Hall.  
The voices quiet down until there’s silence. Then there’s another voice, calling names of first years who walk nervously into the room as their name is called. One by one, first years leave the hallway until I’m the only one left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for the shitty jokes in this  
> I wrote this when they were actually relevant and they fit so well that I never changed it  
> like I said in the previous chapter, ideas for future chapters are greatly appreciated

“Hamilton, Alexander.”  
I take a deep breath and enter the Grand Hall. It really is grand, in other words huge. There are five tables, four lining the front of the room and one in the back. There’s a stool in the middle of the room. I hesitantly sit down and look for John. He’s at the third table to the right. There’s a yellow and black flag with a badger above the table. ‘Do their houses have animal names too?’ I think. ‘John must be a Badger, then.’  
A woman with her hair tied in a bun places an old hat on my head. I don’t question it, every school does things a little different. But then the hat starts...talking. But not aloud, in my mind, like it can hear my thoughts. I must be internally freaking out, because the hat says, “Calm down! This isn’t something to be worried about. I’m just looking through your memories to figure out which House to put you in.”  
That just makes me freak out more. ‘There are some things I don’t want people, or a hat, to see!’ I tell the hat. ‘So if you don’t mind, can you please not-’  
“I’m only looking for attributes, kid. It’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone about your mum.”  
That statement catches me off guard. I close my eyes to stop the impending tears. ‘Please don’t-’  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
I jump slightly and open my eyes. Some of the students are staring at me in awe, while others are sleeping or almost asleep. A moment passes before what I assume is the Ravenclaw table cheers. There’s a blue and silver flag with an eagle above the table. I stand and slowly walk over to the table, taking a seat at the front end of a long bench. Everyone goes quiet as the woman with the bun sets down the hat and stands in the front of the room. She waits a moment before speaking.  
“Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”  
The room fills with cheers and applause, then the woman holds up her hand to silence everyone.  
“This new year brings to us many new students, and with them new adventures. But most important is the first student in our brand new exchange program with Ilvermorny. Everyone please give a round of applause to Mr. Alexander Hamilton.”  
I feel my face grow warm as the room once again fills with applause. I hate being called out, especially in crowds. There are too many people staring at me and I hate it.  
Silence takes over as the woman begins to speak again. “This year shall hopefully be more special than previous years at Hogwarts. But I will not bore you all with stories of the past. Let the feast begin!”  
The chatter of voices fills the Grand Hall as food begins appearing on the tables. I’m not very hungry, so I just grab an apple and slowly bite into it. As I’m eating, I start to listen to conversations going on around me. Some people at the table next to me are arguing over whether or not a recording is saying a certain word. Others are talking to their friends about TV shows they’re watching or books they’re reading.  
“What do you think it is?”  
I blink and turn around. A girl at the Badger table is looking at me expectantly. “What do you think it is?” she asks again. “You’re a Ravenclaw, you should know the right answer.”  
“I- Wh-what’s the question?” I stutter.  
“Yanny or laurel?”  
“...What-?”  
She sighs and glares at me like I’m the most uncultured human in the world. Which I apparently am. “There’s a recording of a guy saying a word and we need to know if it’s yanny or laurel.”  
“Um- I kinda need to listen to it first-”  
She hands me her phone and plays the recording.   
“It’s laurel. Definitely laurel.”  
The girl turns to her friend and snickers. “I knew it!”  
Her friend glares at her. “Shut up, its yanny.”  
“No it’s not. The Ravenclaw said so.”  
“Just ‘cause a Ravenclaw said it doesn’t mean it’s right!”  
“Actually, this is a psychological problem,” I say in an attempt to break up their argument.  
“It’s a what?”  
“A psychological problem. Your mind is expecting to hear a certain thing, therefore causing you to hear either yanny or laurel depending on what you’re expecting to hear. If you don’t expect to hear a specific word, then you’ll hear the actual word, which is laurel. It’s kinda the same thing with the blue and black dress, except that depends on lighting and the device you’re using.”  
The girl and her friend stare at me in awe. My face turns red and I quickly turn away from them.  
A few minutes later, the food and plates disappear. Everyone stands and files out of the Grand Hall. I try to find John so I can ask him where I’m going, but he seems to have disappeared. I bite my lip and look around, but I can’t find him. Suddenly I feel someone grab me from behind. I yelp and stomp on their foot, making them cry out in surprised pain. I whip around and pull out my wand, pointing it at them like a knife. I bite back a gasp when I see my attacker.  
“John-?! What the hell?! You scared the shit out of me!”  
“Sorry, Princess- Ow, you didn’t have to fuckin’ hurt me-“  
I sigh. “It’s- It’s fine. Just don’t do that again or I might accidentally curse you.”  
“Would ya change my skin color to purple or somethin’?” he laughs.  
“Maybe,” I smirk. “Or I might make you fall in love with a random girl. That would be fun to watch.”  
“Already got that goin’ for ya, Princess.” He smiles and winks.  
My face turns red and my gaze slowly slides down to John’s perfect lips. They look so delicious, so kissable. ‘Stop,’ I tell myself. ‘Not here, not now.’  
John sighs and grabs my hand, leading me up multiple sets of stairs. “I should getcha up to the Ravenclaw tower. Don’t wanna be late for the welcomin’ party. I hear it’s pretty crazy, even for Ravenclaws. They’re usually the bookish ones. Now Hufflepuff parties…”  
It takes about ten minutes before we come to a picture of a woman. “How do we-” I cut off because the painting begins to speak.  
“Is water wet?”  
John stares at the painting with a blank expression on his face. I think for a moment before answering, “Yes, water is wet. While ‘wet’ describes something that has water on it, both water and the object must be wet because the object wouldn’t be wet if water itself isn’t wet in the first place. Therefore, water is wet.”  
The painting flips open like a door, and I see tons of people inside a large room that looks like a library. I feel John let go of my hand and I turn to try to get him back but he’s already gone. I sigh and bite my lip, walking into the room and flinching when the painting slams shut behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there’s a joke in this that’s actually a reference to a Harry Potter smut fic-  
> uhhhh I’m not gonna say what the joke is tho  
> y’all can figure that out ;3  
> (it’s the “prefect’s bathroom” thing)
> 
> like I said in the previous chapter, ideas for future chapters are greatly appreciated, especially since I can’t think of anything for chapter 4

Everyone silences as I enter the room. I can feel their eyes on me, watching my every move. I stop and try to decide what to do. Should I run away or should I wait and see what happens if I stay? I would really like to do the first one, because as surprising as this may sound, I’m not exactly one for being singled out in a crowd. Or speaking in front of crowds. Or having anything to do with crowds in general.  
I look around for a familiar face. My older brother told me his best friend is a 7th year Ravenclaw, so he must be here somewhere…  
“Move it, I’m a prefect, you little buggers.”  
A tall boy pushes through the crowd. He has dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, but his smile betrays his dark façade. When he reaches me, he holds out his hand. “You must be Alexander,” he says. “I’m Killian. I’m a prefect so I pretty much run the Ravenclaw House when the Head isn’t here. How I about I show you around the House? It’s pretty small so you won’t get lost.”  
I nod, shaking his hand. “Y-you can call me Alex.”  
“Jay told me you would say that,” Killian laughs.  
“Dammit James, stop exposing my secrets,” I chuckle nervously.  
Killian pulls out a little map and hands it to me. “Over here is the common room” he points to a large rectangle at the bottom “which is where we are. Over here” he points to two small circles at the top “are the dorms. That’s self-explanatory.”  
“What’s this?” I point to a small rectangle in the corner, barely on the map.  
“That’s the prefects’ bathroom,” Killian says with a serious tone. “What happens in the prefects’ bathroom stays in the prefects’ bathroom.”  
I give him back the map and he leads me to the boys’ dorm. “Your bed's over there, in the corner,” he says, pointing to the far right corner of the room. “Curfew is 9 and lights out is 11. Study Hall is in the Common Room from 12:30 to 1:30 during the day and from 9:25 to 11 after school.” He turns to leave, but then turns back. “Oh! And my room is behind the bookcase if you need anything.” He smiles and walks out of the dorm, leaving me alone. I sigh and walk over to my bed, picking up my suitcase and laying it on the bed. I unpack my clothes and sort them neatly into the bedside dresser. I pull out a drawer under the bed and stack my books inside, closing the drawer carefully so as to not mess up my neatness. I sit on the bed and throw a little cleaning spell at my glasses, which I had placed on the bedside table.  
Suddenly, two people enter the room: a girl and a guy holding hands, talking about the news of the day.  
“Clearly whoever is behind this is clever enough to plan such a murder,” the girl said. “If not, they would’ve been caught already.”  
“True,” the guy responded, “but why did they choose an American wizard? Whoever killed him must have had a reason to.”  
“Not every murder has a reason,” I join in, then immediately regret it. The witch and wizard turn and stare at me, shocked expressions on their faces. Suddenly, the witch smiles and laughs.  
“I’m Angelica,” she says. “Angelica Schuyler. And this” she nods to the wizard next to her “is Thomas Jefferson.”  
Thomas and I make eye contact. I can feel hate already forming in my gut. The way he looks at me, with a slight glare and his lips pressed tightly together, lets me know he feels the same.  
“Alexander Hamilton,” I say, not breaking eye contact with Thomas.  
“You sound like a girl…” Thomas’ glare turns skeptical.  
“Is that a problem?”  
“Yeah, it is. You’re a sixth year, right? You shouldn’t be sounding like a girl if you’re sixteen.”  
“Some males reach puberty at a later age-”  
“That’s not true!”  
“Hey, we’re all friends here, okay?” Angelica pops in.  
Thomas and I continue to glare at each other as Angelica pushes her way past us and sits on a random bed.  
“So, Alexander… You’re from America, right?” she asks me.  
“Yeah, Ilvermorny,” I respond with a smile. “  
“I have some family in New York. Manhattan, I think.” She smiles at me. “Ever heard of the Schuylers?”  
I think for a moment, then shake my head. “No, I don't think I have.”  
She frowns. “That's too bad. They’re a lovely lot.”  
Angelica takes Thomas’s hand again and leads him out of the room, leaving me, once again, alone.


End file.
